Forget The Past, Look Towards The Future
by SparklyColours
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro, a teenage boy who is cold towards everyone, has no friends and a mysterious past. Kuchiki Rukia wants to know why he acts the way he does and about his past. What happens when she tries to get him a girlfriend? Will she fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**A/N:**Hey everybody! I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story but all well.

**Summary: **Hitsugaya Toshiro, a teenage boy who is cold to everyone, has no friends and has a mysterious past. Kuchiki Rukia wants to help him get friends and know about his past. Along the way will she start to fall for him? Rated T for safety.

* * *

"Toshiro?"

"..."

"Oh Whitey-chan!"

"..."

"Snowflake!"

"..."

"OI! Midget!"

"Shut the hell up! It's Hitsugaya to you!" yelled Toshiro, glaring at his chemistry partner. No, not chemistry as in love but as in school chemistry. "I wouldn't be calling me a midget, I'm taller than you."

"Why not? It's okay for girls to be short but not for guys. Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" said his chemistry partner flicking him on his forehead.

"What the hell was that for, Rukia!" yelled Toshiro rubbing his forehead.

"For not paying attention to me." Rukia said crossing her arms. Rukia then started talking about Chappy but Toshiro just ignored her but he was caught by Rukia. "Oi! Fluffy! What did I say?"

"I swear Rukia, one day I'm going to kill you." said Toshiro through clenched teeth to his annoying partner.

"No you wont." said Rukia grinning at him.

"And why not?" asked Toshiro, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Two simple words: my brother." Rukia whispered to him right in his face. Toshiro just glared at her, not being able to think of a comeback. Her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, is the head of the noble clan, the Kuchiki's and a very over-protective brother. Rukia grinned at him. "You know you shouldn't be so cold to everyone." Toshiro just ignored her. "See! You shouldn't do that! You're a junior and the seniors are even afraid you! Heck, even some teachers are!"

Toshiro doesn't like socializing. He thinks it's a waste of time. He doesn't like when girls stare at him, batting their eyelashes, trying to attract his attention. If people make fun of his height or hair color, he'll teach them a lesson. People wonder how Rukia can survive being paired up with him. He didn't have any friends since everyone is afraid of him. Toshiro does not think of Rukia as a friend. He thinks of her as an annoying chemistry partner. Right now, Toshiro wants to so badly bury Rukia six hundred feet underground.

"You know, thinking of burying me isn't going to help." said Rukia smirking at Toshiro. The bell rings signaling time for lunch. "Finally! I'm starving!"

"Yo! Rukia! Let's go eat!" yelled a boy with black raven hair, aqua green eyes and a goofy grin, getting up from his chair.

Rukia walks up to him and they walk out together. "Kaien, you're so loud." Rukia said smiling at her close friend.

Kaien shrugged. "Whatever. Yo! Strawberry! Pineapple! Blueberry!" yelled Kaien waving at the guys he called. Rukia laughs at the nicknames Kaien used.

"What the hell Kaien!" yelled Strawberry a.k.a. Ichigo, who joins Kaien and Rukia.

"He's been hanging out with Rukia for to long." muttered Blueberry a.k.a. Grimmjow.

"Hey! I known Rukia longer and I'm not like that." said Pineapple a.k.a. Renji.

"Be grateful." said Ichigo who revives a punch in the gut by Rukia. "Ow! What the hell Rukia!"

"Ah, I see you're still practicing." said Kaien with that goofy grin to Rukia who nodded. "Yep, you learned from the best!" Kaien said pointing towards himself.

Rukia laughed. "Right. I need to go to the restroom, I'll meet you guys on the roof." Rukia walked to the restroom. She's washing her hands when burnt orange hair, big brown eyes and a rather big chest. "Um Kuchiki-san?"

"Hmm?" Rukia tilts her head signaling that she's listening as she gets paper towels.

"C-could you give this to Kurosaki-kun?" she asked pulling out an envalope.

"Sure." Rukia said.

The girl smiles. "Arigatou, Kuchiki-san!" She hands Rukia the envalope. "Please tell him to write back."

"Okay Inoue." said Rukia as she walked out of the restroom. She headed towards the roof and Inoue heads to her group of friends. Rukia noticed a girl from Inoue's group approached Toshiro, inviting him to eat lunch with her group, only to be turned down. The girl is a quiet, shy, and kind girl named Hinamori Momo. She leaves Toshiro, crying. Rukia heads to her group and gives Ichigo the envalope. "Here. Inoue wanted me to give this to you. I'll be right back." With that Rukia stormed off to Toshiro without knowing that Hinamori and her friends are watching. She gets in front of Toshiro, hands on hips. Toshiro who is sitting down, looks up at Rukia.

"What do you want?" Toshiro said rudely.

Rukia glared at him. "You're a jackass, you know that? She's being kind by asking if you want to sit with her and her friends and you make her cry." Rukia snapped.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Please. She's annoying."

Before Rukia could say anything, Kaien called out to her. "Rukia! Aizen-sensei wants to talk to you!"

Rukia looked at Kaien. "Okay!" Then back to Toshiro and sighed. "See ya, Toshiro." Rukia walked off to go talk to Toshiro. Toshiro stares after her as she walks away.

* * *

"I wonder what she told Toshiro?" said Hinamori after Rukia left.

"Why is it that she is friends with all the guys?" asked Inoue quietly.

"Hey! Don't think like that! You just have to be more confident." said Tatsuki, Inoue's best friend. Inoue and Hinamori nodded. "And besides, she isn't friends with Hitsugaya. They're just chemistry partners."

* * *

"You want me to find out what Hitsugaya likes to do and what club he would join?" repeated Rukia in deibelief.

Aizen-sensei nodded. "Yes. He needs to join a club or sport for this year." he explained.

Rukia inwardly groaned. "Fine." Aizen-sensei smiled at her and left. "This is going to be hard. He's such an ass!" Rukia said to herself. The bell rang signaling time for class. Rukia groaned. Her next class is Math and she's hates Math because she sucks at it. She walked to her locker and got her math book and notebook. After that she walked to the Math class. She walked in and she read the board. "Sit with a partner."

Rukia smiled and thought 'Perfect.' She looked around and saw Toshiro sitting in the last row but Hinamori was walking towards him, probably to ask if she could sit there. Rukia ran to the empty spot and said quickly "Hitsugaya-kun, mind if I sit here? Great!" And she sat down, pleading in her mind for Hinamori not to hate her.

"Oh Kuchiki-san, I didn't know.." Hinamri trailed off and walked away looking sad.

"So much for being nice." retorted Toshiro.

Rukia glared at Toshiro. "Shut up. It's not like I wanted to. Aizen-sensei had to choose me to find out what you club or sport you'd join."

Toshiro smirked. "Well it's going to take you forever." Rukia groaned and slammed her head on the desk. Ukitake-sensei walked in and started the class. After telling the students what to do, he let them work.

Rukia stared at the problems with a confused expression. She decided she's work on it at home. "So what do you like?" asked Rukia, turning to Toshiro.

"Stuff." answers Toshiro.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Geez, thanks for the specific answer."

"You're welcome."

"Asshole." Rukia mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that." said Toshiro smirking. Rukia stuck her tongue out. "Real mature Rukia."

"Well at least I have friends." Rukia snapped back. Toshiros' eyes blazed with anger and he got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom.

"Hitsugaya, where are you going?" asked Ukitake-sensei but got no answer. "Rukia, do you know what's wrong?"

"No sir." Rukia said wondering why Toshiro got mad. 'What in the world! In need to find out!' thought Rukia as she once again started working on the Math problems.

Outside Toshiro punches the wall not caring at all about the blood that starts dripping of his knuckles. "Dammit!" he cursed. "Now I'm going to get detention for walking out of class." Toshiro sighed and just left school for the rest of the day not knowing that Rukia is worried.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Are you curious why Toshiro got mad? I'm sure you are. lol. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**A/N:** I got this chapter posted up a lot faster than I first thought I would. School's going to start in two days for me. :( I'll have less time to update my stories, but I will update them. So you don't have to worry.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Denidene, Shadow Pain, Isillome003, SukiAmaya, and Rukia Martinez.

_

* * *

_

'thoughts'

"talking"

* * *

_'Is this the right place? He lives here! Holy mother!'_ Rukia stared at the big house Toshiro lived in. Yeah, she's used living in a big house since she's a noble but she would never guess that Toshiro lived in a huge house. Rukia, feeling guilty for making Toshiro mad, asked people (Ukitake-sensei) if they knew where Toshiro lives. She got her information and went on the search for his house.

Rukia took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She waited for a full minute before knocking once again. Someone finally opened the door. It was an old lady. A short, old lady. "Tosh- err hello." said Rukia.

"Hello." the old lady said, her eyes closed.

"Granny! Who is it?" said Toshiro as he walked to the door. When he saw Rukia, he frowned. "It's you."

"Come in, dear. I'll go make some tea." Granny said as she let Rukia in and walked to the kitchen.

"Toshiro, look, I'm sorr- What happened to your hand?" Rukia asked when she saw his hand. His knuckles were a purple-red color and swollen.

Toshiro looked down at his hand. "Nothing. Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry if what I said made you mad." Rukia said sincerly. Granny came back to where they where. She handed Rukia a cup of tea, then to Toshiro and then left. "Who she?" Rukia asked after she took a sip of her tea. "Mmm. This is delicious."

Toshiro took a sip of his tea. "She's my grandma."

Rukia finished her tea and set the cup down on a table near by. "Well, I should get going. Tell your grandma her tea is delicious. Bye." Rukia left.

Toshiro closed the door. _'She came only to apoligize. Maybe I'll tell her what I like.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Must resist the urge to strangle her.' _thought Toshiro as he sat next to Rukia. Rukia was being more annoying... that's what Toshiro thought. Never in his life has he seen Rukia talk as much as she is right now. The reason why she was talking so much is very simple. Toshiro told her what sport he liked and played. Soccer. Rukia never imagined him playing soccer, so she let her (wild) immagination go crazy! Every once in awhile, the word "short" would slip out of her mouth making Toshiro want to either slam his head on the desk hard or strangle Rukia. The second one seems better to Toshiro but he didn't want to deal with an over-protective brother. Not now, not ever.

"Join the soccer team." Rukia finished whatever nonsense she was saying with a smile to Toshiro.

"Yea- WHAT!" Toshiro yelled causing the other students and teacher to stare at him. "Err, sorry. I'm not going to join the soccer team." He said in a much quieter voice to Rukia.

"Whhyyyyyyyy noooooooot?" whined Rukia, causing some students to stare at her.

"Because I don't want to." said Toshiro.

"But," Rukia pulled Toshiro close to her, heads side by side. " You'll get many friends!" Her hand gesturing to all the students.

Toshiro moved away from her. "I'm not joining." Rukia pouted but didn't say anything else.

Hinamori was walking back to her seat, passing by Toshiro and Rukia, when she gasped. "Hitsugaya-kun! What happened to your hand?" She said her voice ending high pitched.

Rukia looked at Toshiro and Toshiro sighed He was about to say what happened when he noticed Hinamori batting her eyelashes at him._ 'Oh hell no!' _"Nothing happened." Toshiro said. Hinamori muttered a quiet okay and left.

Rukia waited until Hinamori sat at her desk. "Why didn't you tell her?" hissed Rukia.

Toshiro put two fingers up. "Two reasons. One, you also want to know what happened. Two, she was batting her eyelashes. I hate when girls do that."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Oh sorry. Why don't I go punish her." Rukia said sarcasticly. The bell rang and the students got up quickly to head to lunch. Rukia walked out with Toshiro. "Please! Can you join the soccer team?" Rukia asked looking at him with puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work." Toshiro said with a smirk. Rukia and Toshiro continued walking without bothering what the other students were saying.

"Is that Kuchiki with Hitsugaya?"

"Are they friends?"

"Are they a couple?"

"What is she doing with him?"

"Doesn't Shiba, Kurosaki, Abarai and Jaegerjaquez know that Kuchiki is hanging out with him?"

"Come on Toshiro!" said Rukia for the hundreth time. Not really the hundreth time but it felt like it.

"No. Shut up already." said Toshiro. They were sitting under a tree, outside eating their lunch. Usually it's Toshiro by himself but this time Rukia is with him.

"But-" Rukia stopped and grinned.

Toshiro, who is now scared for his life, said. "Rukia, what are y-"

"Ukitake-sensei!" yelled Rukia, running towards Ukitake-sensei who is the coach for the soccer team.

"Dammit!" Toshiro cursed as he ran after Rukia.

Rukia saw that Toshiro was running after her so she said to Ukitake-sensei quickly. "Hitsugaya-kun would like to be part of the soccer team!" She ended up yelling the last part when Toshiro caught up to her. Toshiro tried to deny it but Ukitake-sensei spoke first.

"Really! It's great to see you participating in school sports, Hitsugaya." beamed Ukitake-sensei.

"But I- fine." said Toshiro, defeated. He's so going to kill Rukia.

Ukitake-sensei smiled at the two. "I'll go tell Aizen-sensei. Practice starts tomorrow at six p.m." He informed Toshiro. After Ukitake-sensei left, Toshiro looked at Rukia. Rukia grinned and ran off. Toshiro ran after her.

Rukia ran and almost crashed into someone. She looked up. "N-nii-sama!" She squeaked out. "What are you doing here?"

Byakuya looked at his little sister. "I'm here about your grade in Math." He said in his cool voice.

"Oh. I'm working very hard on trying to bring it up." said Rukia. Byakuya nodded and left. Toshiro finally found Rukia.

"Rukia, now that I'm part of a sport, you better leave me alone." said Toshiro with a glare.

"Of course." Rukia said with a nod. Toshiro left thinking that Rukia was going to leave him alone but was he wrong.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

You guys wont learn about his past until Rukia and Toshiro become closer. Don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**A/N**: Oh my gosh! School starts tomorrow! I'm both excited and dreading that tomorrow school starts.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Denidene, Shadow Pain, SukiAmaya, and Rukia Martinez.

* * *

_'thinking'  
_  
"talking"

* * *

The whole entire day Toshiro was wary. Rukia hasn't bothered him or talked to him since he told her to leave him alone, except in Chemistry class but that's unavoidable. They are partners. Yeah, Toshiro did tell her to leave him alone but he didn't believe she would. Rukia wouldn't leave him alone even if she got paid! Maybe she fin-

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!"

Toshiro tripped over the soccer ball and cursed when he hit the floor. The other soccer players stopped practicing and looked at Toshiro and the (brave) person (girl) who dared to yell his name. Toshiro got up and he inwardly groaned. He knew it was too good to be true. Rukia was standing across the soccer field, waving her arms like a maniac. Everyone who was at or near the soccer field looked at Toshiro, waiting for his reaction. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, KUCHIKI?"

Some of the soccer players let out "oohs". Rukia ran to Toshiro. "Uhuhuhuhuhuh I lost our Chemistry homework!" Rukia said quietly.

Toshiro groaned. "How did you lose it?" Toshiro has never met anyone who he's wanted to strangle soo badly.

"Iflusheditdownthetoliet." Rukia said so quickly that Toshiro or the people listening to their conversation didn't understand.

"What?" asked Toshiro.

"I flushed it down the toiliet." Rukia said much slower.

1...2...3 Everyone who heard Rukia, burst out laughing. "You are the dumbest person I have ever met." Toshiro said as he grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her off the soccer field.

"Toshiro. Where are you taking me?" Rukia asked as she poked him on the head... repeatedly.

_'How the hell do people stand her?' _Evertime she poked him, his eye twitched. "Stop poking me! Now, you're going to do our chemistry." Toshiro said as he stopped in front of Rukia's locker.

Rukia looked at him as if he grew another head. "But I suck at Chemistry. Remember the reason why we're partners?"

Toshiro blinked. Then he groaned. How could he forget that Rukia sucks at Chemistry? "Fine. I'll do it again." Then he left Rukia standing at her locker alone and went home. When Toshiro got home, he hit his head on the wall. "Why must she torture me?" he said to himself.

"Shiro? Did you bring her over again?" asked Granny as she walked to Toshiro's room.

"No. I didn't bring her last time, she invited herself over." He said taking out his Chemistry book. Might as well get started.

"Oh. She seems like a nice lady. You should become friends with her." said Granny as she walked out of Toshiro's room. Toshiro was shocked at what his grandma said but shrugged it off.

* * *

"Fluffy! Guess what?" Rukia asked him as she sat down next to Toshiro in Chemistry class the next day.

"Don't call me Fluffy!" snapped Toshiro with a glare.

Rukia ignored his glare. "It turned out I didn't flush down our homework." Rukia said as she took out their Chemsitry homework.

Toshiro groaned. "You are an idiot! You made me do it all over again."

Rukia pouted. "Sorry. I really thought I did flush it... Toshiro?"

"What?"

"Can I eat lunch with you again?" Rukia asked.

Toshiro was surprised when Rukia asked him. "Uh, sure." _Maybe I will try and be friends with her._ When Chemsitry class ended and it was time for lunch, Rukia and Toshiro met at the tree where they ate yesterday. They sat next to each other, leaning on the tree.

"Ne, Toshiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Why-"

"Kuchiki!" Rukia and Toshiro looked towards who ever called Rukia's name. It was ukitake-sensei and he was with Byakuya.

Rukia stood up and went to them. "Yes?" Rukia asked politely.

"Kaien's in the hospital." Byakuya informed Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widen and tears formed in her eyes, threatning to fall. "W-what?" Rukia choked out.

"He was shot. Do you want to go?" asked Byakuya softly. Rukia nodded. Rukia ran to their limo and Byakuya followed her but walking. Toshiro, in the other hand, was wondering what was wrong.

Rukia and Byakuya got to the hospital and asked for Shiba Kaien. They were told that he was in room 112 in the third floor. They got in an elevator and went to his room. There was a doctor standing in front of his door talking with a women who is known as Shiba Kukkaku, sister of Kaien. "What's wrong?" asked Byakuya.

The doctor looked at Byakuya and Rukia and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry but Shiba Kaien passed away." Rukia couldn't stop the tears from falling and she cried. Kukkaku, knowing Rukia, walked up to her and hugged her. They stood there crying, crying for the one they both loved dearly.

After they both stopped crying, Kukkaku spoke. "You're always welcomed at our house."

Rukia nodded. "Thank you, Kukkaku-san." Kukkaku gave Rukia one last hug and left.

"Come on, Rukia. Let's go." Byakuya said softly to Rukia. Byakuya and Rukia left the hospital.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't want to make Kaien die, but him dying has a connection to Toshiro's past. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**A/N:**First two days of school are over. It's the weekend, yay!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: tealeyedmoon69, Shadow Pain, Rukia Martinez, SnowCrystals, Denidene, and SukiAmaya.

* * *

_'thinking'_

"talking"

* * *

Toshiro was really worried about Rukia though he wouldn't admit it out loud, but she came to Chemistry class with red, puffy eyes and when she sat next to him she didn't even talk to him. Not one single word. She just sat and stayed quiet. When the sensei finished explaining their assignment and let them work, Toshiro asked Rukia. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Rukia glanced at him. "Nothing." Rukia said quietly and her voice sounded broken and hurt.

"Rukia, are you sure?" Toshiro asked once again.

"I'm fine. Let's get started." Rukia said impatiently. Toshiro nodded and they started on their assignment. The class went by fast and went it was time for lunch, Rukia ran out the door. Toshiro sighed and walked out the door only to be stopped by Rukia's best friends; Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjow.

"What the hell did you do to her?" hissed Ichigo at Toshiro.

"I didn't do anything." Toshiro said as he tried to past them but Renji stopped him.

"Oh really? Then why was she crying her eyes out?" Renji demanded.

"I don't know."

"Do you even care about Rukia?" growled Grimmjow.

Toshiro glared at Grimmjow. "Just to let you know, I do care about Rukia." He pushed past them. He walked around school, not hungry when he heard faint sobbing. Toshiro, curious, searched for whoever was making the noise. He found Rukia sobbing. She was sitting down, leaning on a wall and her face was in her hands crying. Toshiro knelt down in front of her. "Rukia?" He said softly.

Rukia looked up. "T-to-toshiro?" She choked out. Tears just kept falling and falling.

Toshiro pulled Rukia to him and hugged her. Rukia cried on his chest while Toshiro stroked her hair. For about ten minutes, they stayed like that. When Rukia finally calmed down, Toshiro asked gently. "What's wrong?"

Rukia looked up at him. "K-Kaien."

"What about Kaien?" He asked.

"He d-died." Rukia said quietly.

"What! How?" Toshiro said his voice still gentle.

"He was shot." Rukia said, her head was on Toshiro's chest.

Toshiro stiffened but Rukia didn't seem to notice. _'Shot? Could it be him who shot Shiba?'_ He didn't want to ask more questions, but he needed to know. "Rukia," he said softly. "Do you know who shot him?"

Rukia nodded on his chest. "Nii-sama said a guy named Ichimaru Gin."

Toshiro was boiling with anger when he heard that name. "That bastard!" Toshiro hissed.

Rukia looked up at him, confused. "Toshiro?"

Toshiro looked down at Rukia. "Rukia, you know how I live with my grandma only?" Rukia nodded. "Have you ever thought about my parents?"

Rukia nodded. "I was going to ask you about them yesterday." Rukia said.

"Well, they were killed. By the same man that killed Kaien." Toshiro informed Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widen. "What!... Is that the reason you're meant to everyone?" Rukia asked him.

"On my freshmen year, my group of friends told and paid him to kill my parents. It's just hard to trust people again." Toshiro told her.

"Oh... tomorrow is Kaiens' funeral. Can you come?" Rukia asked him quietly.

"Sure." Toshiro said.

* * *

"Kaien Shiba was a great man. He was kind to all and helped will be missed dearly." said Ukitake-sensei at Kaien's funeral.

Rukia was standing between Byakuya and Toshiro. She crying silently, her tears falling down. Toshiro gave Rukia's hand comforting squeeze.

* * *

_Who knew that two different people from two different worlds would cause so much trouble?._  
_-Anonymous _

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the rather short chapter. Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**A/N: **Okay, now the real plot of the story is here! The first four chapters were to get Rukia and Toshiro closer and now that that's done, Rukia and Toshiro will start to realize their true feelings for each other. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone but if it does and you have questions, ask me! I will answer you!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Denidene, tealeyedmoon69, Shadow Pain, SnowCrystals, SukiAmaya, BrosCP, and Rukia Martinez.

* * *

"Rukia speaking through walkie talkie"

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

After Kaien's funeral, the students were informed about Kaien's death. Many students styaed away from Rukia. They knew how close Rukia and Kaien were. If they went up to her, they wouldn't know what to say. Renji, Ichigo, and Grimmjow apologized to Toshiro and they tried to make Rukia smile but she wouldn't. The person that was able to get emotions out of her was Toshiro. The reason he was able to was because he doesn't talk about Kaien or give her sympathetic looks. He knows that she doesn't need that. What she needs is to get her mind off Kaien.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Toshiro asked Rukia when he saw her paper.

"A sword." Rukia said matter-of-factly.

Toshiro blinked. "That looks like a banana." he replied bluntly.

"Wha- It does not!" Rukia exclaimed as she looked closely at her drawing.

The chemistry sensei walked in, not letting Toshiro say anything else. He explained their assignment and they got to work. When Toshiro and Rukia finished their work, Rukia was going to put it in her bag but Toshiro stoped her. "Give it to me."

"Why?" asked Rukia.

"Because I don't want you to think you flushed it down the toilet... again." said Toshiro. Rukia pouted but handed him their assignment.

"Tch. You need a girlfriend." Rukia mumbled as they walked out of the classroom together,

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I do not and where did that subject come from?"

"You do and that's why I'm going to help you get one." Rukia announced.

Toshiro knew Rukia was only doing this to get her mind off Kaien but this was going to far. "No you aren't." said Toshiro.

Rukia ignored him. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She got Toshiro's by the shoulders and pulled him towards her. "Hinamori. Momo." she said slowly.

"Absolutely. Not."

"Aww, come on! She's probably the only breathing girl who will date you!" Rukia said which was a total lie. Many girls have a crush on Toshiro but they're to afraid to ask him out on date.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her. Even if he said no, Rukia would still do whatever she's going to do. He sighed. "Fine. " he moved from Rukia's hold. "But if you do anything funny, I swear I'll strangle you."

Rukia grinned at him. "You have a date with her today at six o'clock at Fimi's Sushi." She informed him.

"Wha- Didn't you barely think of her?"

"Nope! I thought about it earlier so I asked her in the morning." Rukia said. "Here." She took out a walkie talkie and gave him an little ear piece thing.

Toshiro stared at her. "What the hell is this for?"

"So I can help you on the date, of course!" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

Rukia sighed. "I'm assuming you haven't had a girlfriend... ever, so you don't know how to act around them. Since I'm a girl, I help you in your date. I'll hear what you guys are saying and if you don't know how to answer, I'll help you." she explained to him.

"I'm not doing this." he said.

"Oh yes you are. If you don't, I'll tell nii-sama that you called him a bastard with a pole up his ass."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't." He didn't say that about Byakuya, but his word against Byakuya's little sister, Rukia has the advantage.

Rukia grinned evilly at him. "Try me."

Toshiro sighed. "Fine."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm really glad you came." Hinamori said with a blush as she sat across from Toshiro.

"Me too." Toshiro forced a smile out. Hinamori and Toshiro where at the restaurant Rukia set them up and truthfully, Toshiro already wanted to leave.

"Are you and Kuhciki-san close?" asked Hinamori, after the waiter took their oders trying to start a conversation.

"You better watch what you say." Rukia warned Toshiro through the walkie talkie.

"Er, yeah. She can be a pain in the butt, but she's a good friend." answered Toshiro truthfully.

"I can say the same thing about you, Fluffy." Rukia said. Toshiro's eye twitched at the nickname. It got quiet between Hinamori and Toshiro. "For crying out loud! Ask her a question!" Rukia literally yelled in Toshiro's ear.

_'Like what?' _Toshiro asked himself.

As if reading his mind, Rukia said to him "Ask her how she's doing."

"How are you doing?" Toshiro asked her.

Toshiro noticed she turned redder when he asked her a question. "I'm g-good. H-how a-bout y-you?" Hinamori stuttered.

"Good." he said.

He heard Rukia sigh. "You are so boring! Ask her if she likes Chappy."

"Chappy?" Toshiro said outloud.

"What?" Hinamori asked him, her head titled in confusion.

Toshir scratched his head. "Oh, um, do you like Chappy?" he asked.

Hinamori blinked. "Oh, yeah. Chappy's cute!" she squealed.

Toshiro groaned. _'Not another Chappy obsessed freak!' _

"I'm coming over." Rukia said through the walkie talkie.

"What!" Toshiro said loudly. Then he noticed Hinamori looking at him weirdly. "Er, sorry, I thought..."

"Toshiro! Hinamori!" yelled Rukia as she ran to them and sat next to Toshiro.

Hinamori smiled at her. "Hi Kuchiki-san!" She greeted her.

"Hi Hinamori. You think Toshiro is a boring person?" she asked her.

Hinamori eyes widen. "Of course not! He's very interesting!"

Rukia raised an eye brow at the brunette. "Really? Well, nii-sama said there's going to be a _fesitaval_ _next Tuesday_ at _six_, sadly I can't _go_." Rukia said pretending to be sad but titling her head towards Hinamori while nudging Toshiro.

"So?" asked Toshiro not getting Rukia.

Rukia mentally face palmed. Isn't he supposed to be a genius? "So _you _should _go."_ Rukia said scratching her nose but really pointing to Hinamori.

Toshir who finally got it, said. "I can't go. I have soccer practice."

_'Damn! I forgot about soccer!' _Rukia thought.

"You're in the soccer team?" asked Hinamori.

"Yes, I was forced into it." answered Toshiro glaring at Rukia.

"Um." Hinamori said not really getting what he meant.

"He means nothing. Anyways, I should get going. The _iceberry _should _happily _excuse the _peach." _she said as she got up and left the restaurant.

"Kuchiki-san is really strange, isn't she." said Hinamori.

Toshiro snorted. "Yeah. Well, Hinamori I had a great time but I must get going. I'll see you at school." Toshiro said as he excused himself. He walked out of the restaurant only to be smacked on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"For the most boringest conversation ever!" Rukia exclaimed. She started walking and Toshiro followed her. "You're going to the festival."

"Soccer practice."

"I'll handle that. You're going to ask Hinamori tomorrow during lunch." Rukia said to him.

"Why are you doing this, tell me again." Toshiro told her with a sigh.

"So you wont be lonely." answered Rukia.

"What about you?" asked Toshiro.

"What about me?"

"You don't have a boyfriend." Toshiro said as they got to Rukia's house.

Rukia smiled at Toshiro. "True, but I need to make you happy first." Then she opened her door and went in.

Toshiro turned and started heading home. _'Yeah, but I'm only happy with you, Rukia.'_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

You can see that Toshiro has feelings for Rukia but he's not acknowledging them. What happens when they start realizing their feelings? They deny it and that's what they're going to do in the next chapter. Please leave a review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**A/N: **I'm having a three day weekend since Monday is Labor Day here in America which is awesome!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: SukiAmaya, kittens hellfire, Shadow Pain, Denidene, Rukia Martinez, and BrosCP.

_

* * *

_

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

"You did what!"

"I told Ukitake-sensei that you had a date with a girl for the very first time and that you badly wanted to go to the festival with but you couldn't because of soccer practice, so he said that you don't have to come to soccer practice." Rukia finished with a smile.

But Toshiro wasn't all smiles. Nope. He was all frowny face. "But, Rukia, I'd rather _go _to soccer practice then be on a date with Hinamori." Toshiro said with a groan.

"Toshiro! You can't skip out on her! She's really excited! It'll break her heart if you don't go with her." Rukia said and she gave her best puppy eyes and topped it off with a pout.

Toshiro looked away from her. "Fine." He sighed.

"Yay!" Rukia squealed.

"But I'm not wearing that ear piece thing again. You nearly damaged my ear drum last time." he said to Rukia.

"Don't worry. I won't be helping you on this trip verbally. I'm going to go to but I'll stay a good distance away and make sure you don't do anything stupid." Rukia informed him.

"Right, so-"

"Get going! You're going to be late!" Rukia said as she pushed Toshiro out the front door of his house.

"Come again!" Granny said right before Rukia closed the door.

* * *

Rukia was behind a trash can watching Toshiro and Hinamori through binoculars. She saw Toshiro actually smile at Hinamori and she didn't get the happy feeling she thought she was. Instead she felt a pang of jealousy. "I can't be jealous. After all, I am the one who wants him to be with Hinamori and I only like Toshiro as a friend." Rukia said quietly to herself as she put down the binoculars.

"_But you did like how it felt to be in his arms." _said a voice in her head.

_'Shut up!... Oh great! I'm now talking to myself!'_ Rukia thought. She put the binoculars back to her eyes and didn't see Toshiro and Hinamori standing there anymore. She saw them at a Chappy Booth. Toshiro was giving Hinamori a Chappy doll and he was smiling. Hinamori was also smiling but she was blushing as well. Rukia's hand curled into a fist. "I'm not jealous. I. am. Not. Jealous." she kept saying to herself.

_

* * *

_

'This date isn't going as bad as I thought it would.'

Toshiro thought as he handed Hinamori the Chappy doll.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said with a smile.

They kept looking at each other when, both, Toshiro and Hinamori leaned in about to kiss when someone cried out. "Stop!" Rukia stumbled forward and people walking by stopped to look what was going on.

"Rukia?" Toshiro said confused.

"Kuchiki-san? What are you doing here?" Hinamori said with her head tilted to the side.

"I-I..." Rukia was near tears and she turned and ran but Toshiro notice one tear fall.

* * *

**A/N**: You guys probably hate me for ending like that and this chapter was short but I had/wanted to end this chapter there. Tell me what you thought! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! It's almost been two months. I'm so sorry for not updating! I had writers block. Everytime I would open my notebook to write this chapter, my mind would go blank.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: SukiAmaya, Shadow Pain, Denidene, tealeyedmoon69, Rukia Martinez, and anon reviewer Hitsugaya echan (I would but only if I knew Indonesian. Sorry.)

_

* * *

_

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

"Rukia!" Toshiro called and was about to run after her, but Hinamori grabbed his arm. "Let go!" he said to her.

"But," Hinamori got tears in her eyes. "This is supposed to be our date!" she whined. "Rukia isn't important!"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her. "Rukia is important to _me, _more important than you." he said as he ran after Rukia and left Hinamori.

_'Damn' _Toshiro cursed in his head. How was he supposed to find Rukia in a crowed festival? Toshiro ran to a stand where an old man was selling rice balls. "Have you seen a girl who's this tall? With purple eyes?" he asked him.

"Hmm," the old man thought. "Oh yes, she was crying and was running towards the meadow over there." he pointed to a forest.

"Thanks!" Toshiro ran to the meadow and it started raining. When he got to the meadow, his heart broke into pieces. Rukia was sitting on the grass with her knees pulled to her chest, her tears falling and she looked very fragile. He walked to where he stood in front of Rukia. "Rukia." he said softly.

Rukia looked up at him. Toshiro put his hand out for her and Rukia put her hand in his and he helped her get up. Once she was standing up, he pulled her into a hug. He then looked at her face and with his thumb, wiped away the tears. "Please don't cry, it breaks my heart." he said softly.

Rukia nodded. "Where's Hinamori?" she asked.

Toshiro shrugged. "I don't know, I needed to make sure you're okay."

Rukia looked confused. "But I thought you liked Hinamori?"

"What made you think that?" Then he add shyly. "I like you."

Rukia's eyes widen, then she smiled. "Really?" she blushed. "I...I like you, too." Toshiro smiled at her and he leaned in and kissed her. Rukia wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. They stopped when they need air.

Their foreheads were touching when Toshiro said. "I better get you home or else you'll get sick." He took her hand in his and they left the meadow.

_

* * *

_

Achoo!

Toshiro sneezed and he got a tissue. Granny came walking in his room with a cheerful and not to mention, healthy, unsick Rukia. "Aw, did my Fluffy get sick?" Rukia teased once Granny was out of the room.

Toshiro glared at her. "Shut up." he said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Your Granny told me you're not drinking your medicine." Rukia said as she put her hands on her hips.

Toshiro moved his head to the side. "It taste gross." he complained.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby and drink it!"

"No."

"Please, Toshiro?" Rukia asked with a pout and made her eyes big.

Toshiro sighed, "Fine." He took the medicine and when he drank it, he made a disgusted face.

"You'll thank me when you get better." Rukia said as she sat down on his bed.

"You know," Toshiro spoke with a smirk. "I have an idea on how I can thank you." he said as he leaned closer to Rukia.

Rukia leaned closer to him. "Really? And how?" she asked.

Their lips were a couple centimeters apart when Granny walked in with a tray that had tea and sandwhiches. "Tea?" she asked oblivious that Rukia and Toshiro were about to kiss.

Rukia's face was red. "Yes, thank you." she said to Granny. Granny smiled at her and walked out of the room.

"She seems to like you over." Toshiro noted as he bit into a sandwhich.

"I like coming over." Rukia said. "I like it here." The rest of their Sunday evening they talked about random stuff.

* * *

"Did you hear? Hitsugaya and Kuchiki are an item."

"Hitsugaya and Kuchiki? Together?"

"I even heard that Hitsugaya made Hinamori cry."

"No way!"

"Hmm, seems the news already spread." Rukia said as she walked in the school with Toshiro.

"Sure did." said Hitsugaya "But who cares."

Rukia smiled at him and they made their way to their class. When they got in, something unexpected happened.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Once again, I'm very sorry for not updating and that this chapter was short. I'll try and get the next chapter up a lot faster than I did with this one. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**A/N: **This story is now complete!

Thank you everyone who read this story. A big thanks to: Shadow Pain, BrosCP, Denidene, Rukia Martinez, and SukiAmaya for sticking with me this far and for reviewing every chapter. You guys are the sole reason why I even continued with this story.

* * *

It was horrible. Ukitake-sensei was down on the floor badly beaten and the students were cowering in a corner in the back. The girls were absolutely terrified and crying while the boys were standing in the front looking fearless, but in truth, they were afraid. A man with a slim figure was standing a couple of feet away from Ukitake-sensei. He had white pants with a white shirt. His hair was sliver-white and his eyes were closed.

"Hiya! Rukia-chan, Toshiro-kun." the man grinned.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked in a whisper.

"Didn't Bya-kun tell you who I am?" he asked as he walked towards Rukia and Toshiro.

Toshiro went in front of Rukia. "Don't come any closer, _Ichimaru Gin._" Toshiro spat.

Rukia's eyes widen. "You're the guy who killed K..Kaien." she whispered. Rukia fell down on her knees when she thought about Kaien and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Correct you are!" Gin clapped his hands. "But now, you see, I must kill you." He took a gun out and aimed it at Rukia.

_BAM!_

Toshiro got in front of Rukia and took the bullet for her. Rukia cried harder as she held Toshiro up. "I missed." mused Gin. He aimed at her again.

"Drop your gun right now. Ichimaru Gin." said the calm and angered voice of Byakuya as he stepped into the classroom.

Gin dropped the gun. "Aw chucks. Ya got me." He said with a creepy grin.

The police came running in and arrested Gin who was still smiling. They walked out of the classroom and the students watched Byakuya and Rukia as the paramedics went to Ukitake-sensei and Toshiro.

Byakuya kneeled in front of Rukia who was still down on her knees and crying. "Rukia" Byakuya said gently.

Rukia looked up at him. "N..Nii-sama." Rukia whispered in a scared voice.

Byakuya opened out his arms and Rukia hugged him as Rukia continued to cry for Toshiro's and Ukitake-sensei's sake.

* * *

Rukia was pacing back in forth in the waiting area in the hospital. She was dying to see Toshiro and Ukitake-sensei, but the doctors haven't come out yet. Byakuya has gone to pick Granny up and bring her to the hospital. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard that her grandson got shot by the man who killed his parents.

_Click_

The doors opened and out came the doctors taking off their gloves as they walked towards Rukia. "Are they all right?" Rukia asked right when they came up to her.

The two doctors nodded. "Yes, the man Ukitake only received harsh blows and should be able to gov home after we check him tomorrow and make sure he's doing all right." The doctor with the glasses informed Rukia.

"What about Toshiro?" Rukia asked looking at both the doctors.

The other doctor spoke. "He's very lucky that the bullet missed by an inch. He will be fine. He just needs to stay here in the hospital until his wound heals."

Rukia sighed out in relief. "Can I see him?"

The doctor with the glasses nodded. "Follow me." he ordered Rukia while the other doctor left. The doctor took Rukia to a room, and Toshiro was lying on a bed awake.

Rukia rushed to his side. She grabbed his hand and tears came to the corners of her eyes. "Toshiro." she said in a hushed voice.

Toshiro smiled at Rukia. "Hey." he said softly.

Rukia leaned down and gave Toshiro a quick peak on the lips. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Toshiro!" gasped Granny as she came running in with Byakuya following behind, but only walking.

Rukia stepped out of the way to let Granny go to Toshiro's side. Rukia turned to look at her brother. "Nii-sama, can we go visit Kaien's grave?" she asked.

Byakuya nodded. "Of course, Rukia."

Rukia smiled gratefully at him. She turned to Toshiro and mouthed "I'll be back." Toshiro nodded at Rukia and continued to reassure Granny.

When Rukia and Byakuya got to the graveyard, Byakuya let Rukia go to Kaien's grave by herself. Rukia walked to Kaien's grave. She got on her knees and did a quick prayer. She put down the red rose that she had in front of Kaien's grave. She touched his name that was engraved on the stone. She smiled as she thought that Kaien was the whole reason why she chose to try and become friends with Toshiro.

"Thank you, Kaien." Rukia wiped a tear away. She got up and walked back to where Byakuya was, and to go back to the hospital to be with Toshiro.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Sorry for the kind of rushed ending, but if I didn't end it now, I probably never would of.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
